


陌生的爱人

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magical World
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 那段被遗弃在斯卡曼德庄园的记忆，他曾经没有权利选择保留它，如今也没有权利选择放弃它。"你在说出Obliviate时，你在想什么？""我想下一秒永远不会到来。"忒修斯想让纽特忘掉所有事情，生活在没有他的世界里。他做到了，现在他又反悔了





	1. Rain、Letter.

"邓布利多，最近我总觉得有人似乎跟着我。"纽特向邓布利多抱怨道。邓布利多正在书桌后翻看文书，右手的羽毛笔似乎从未停歇，"也许是盖勒特最近又在找事。"

好像邓布利多已经习惯了这样似的。

"不，我有种直觉，这次不是他。"

这次邓布利多终于抬起头，"你以前有过别的情人吗？"纽特疑惑地摇摇头，"没有。"

邓布利多怀疑地望着他，"真的？""当然!我的大部分时间都和那些神奇动物在一起。这些你应该最清楚。"

纽特揉了揉他一头卷发，坐在旁边的沙发里，"这个人绝对不是我熟悉的任何一人。"他没有抬头，因此没有注意到邓布利多微微收缩的眼瞳。

深秋的伦敦街头，人们已经将围巾裹起来，多数麻瓜不会选择在今天这样一个糟糕的日子里出门，雨天的潮湿和阴冷实在让人难捱。

纽特出门前使了一个小小的咒语，顺便在心里默念了两遍："记得带上魔杖。"

刚打开门时扑面而来的寒风被咒语阻挡在外，纽特拿起门后的长柄雨伞，走进雨幕。

生活在麻瓜之中，他不能够使用避雨咒，但让自己暖和一点并不会让人发觉。正当他向前走时，他突然觉得有人跟着自己。他故意拐进一个人少的巷子里，在拐角处静静等着。

当脚步声逐渐靠近时，他猛地从拐角处转过来，结果，那里居然空无一人。

他的身后、四周，没有任何人。

那雨地里的脚步声就像是幻觉，消散在破碎的雨滴当中。

当纽特离开邓布利多的房间后，邓布利多从抽屉里抽出一张新的信纸，他沾了沾墨水，写道："亲爱的忒修斯，我想有一件事你需要知道……"

窗棱上站着的猫头鹰等着那封信被绑在自己身上，然后它得到了一颗柠檬雪宝。"去找忒修斯·斯卡曼德。"

它拍拍翅膀，冲进雨中。

那封信在天黑之前被扔进忒修斯的书房里，不偏不倚扔到了他的书桌上。

他展开那封信：

"亲爱的忒修斯：

我想有一件事你需要知道，纽特已经发现了你，建议你小心自己的踪迹。你曾经承诺不会再出现，那时我便提出了我的质疑，而你，忒修斯，你一直坚持你的作法。我不明白你那时所为，我也不懂你现在的想法。"

"如果你想要纽特记起来一些事情，那么之前的重重都将会是没有必要的。

但病症不会痊愈，不是吗？

我会遵守我的诺言，保护纽特。我希望你也会遵守你的。

你真诚的，

阿不思·邓布利多。"

忒修斯握紧了信纸，然后把信纸连同信封扔进壁炉里。

他们之间已有十年左右未见过面，在伦敦寒冷的冰雨之中，那一道孔雀蓝的背影几乎要烫伤他的目光，引得他不由得跟了上去。

当他假装成陌生路人经过纽特时，纽特不会为他多分一丝注意。

如今他们失掉了所有过去，他们是陌生人。

管家敲了敲门，恭敬地端上银色的盘子，"先生，这里有一封舞会的邀请函，莉塔小姐也会去。"忒修斯沉默地看着盘子，挥手让管家退下。

他面朝着落地窗，一时间难以将现实与幻觉区分——少年时期的纽特哭着拍打着门，大喊着哥哥，而他那时就坐在这里，盯着窗户，将纽特拒之门外。

他闭上了眼睛，纽特的哭喊声仿佛还回荡在耳边。


	2. Forget my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他必须忘记所爱，让一切从头开始。

幽暗的长廊里亮着两盏灯，忒修斯走在黑暗里，一步一步靠近尽头的那间房间，那里曾经属于另一个斯卡曼德。

卧室里摆放着一个巨大的衣柜，深棕色。忒修斯记得他们在小的时候，很多个晚上，躲在这个巨大的衣柜里，

他们抱着柔软的枕头，缩在厚重的冬装下，借着缝隙里透过来的微光，直到他们在这种陪伴下睡着、在第二天女仆们慌张地呼喊声中被拽出来。

这个衣柜已经容不下如今的忒修斯了，他的个子很高。他经常对着镜子想，如果他再次见到纽特，对方大概也是这么高了。

"忒修斯……再见。"

"我们不会再见了。"

窗边吹起的风掀开窗帘，这里空荡荡的，除了衣柜，什么也没有了。

墙上曾经挂着各种神奇动物的图片、手绘，纽特走时也不知怎么处理了它们，现在那里只有胶水和胶带泛黄的痕迹。

"纽特，我不知道你为什么会有这样的想法……这简直……不可理喻!"好像他又回去了那一段时间，纽特沉默地在他身后，他们彼此都不清楚问题到底在哪里，只是一味的谴责——只有他，单方面的。

那之后似乎是恢复了平静。

然后在一次宴会上，他们都喝多了，就在这条长廊上，尽头的窗户撒进来些许月光，纽特靠在墙上，并不直视他，"你一直知道你所回避的问题，忒修斯，你了解我，就像我了解你一样。"他后退了一步，好像所有事情随着那一步都开始走向未知。

"我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……"纽特低声道，他的声音混着酒气，嘶哑而颤抖，却固执地重复了三遍。

卷发遮住了他的额头，投下的一片阴影遮住了他的灰蓝色眼睛。

慌乱和失措一股脑跌撞着堆积在长廊里，忒修斯冲上去拽着纽特的领子："我告诉过你，这根本不可能!纽特，你的这种想法只会让你走上一条错误的路。"这么说着，忒修斯手上还是卸了劲，他叹了口气，"我们都到了该结婚的年纪了。"

仿佛一道惊雷劈在纽特的身上，他睁大了双眼，抬头盯着忒修斯，头脑一片空白。

这该是他早就想得到的结果。

接着变故又出现，那是在忒修斯的订婚宴上。

纽特宣告了一件事：他将要远行，寻找一种神奇动物。这对别人来说都是见惯不怪的事情，毕竟纽特是如此沉迷神奇动物。只有忒修斯知道，这不过是纽特逃避的表现。

他只能任由纽特离开，希望这会让现状有所改善。

一份陌生的爱，他根本不知如何应对。

在那之后，天气转热，不久他就收到了一封来自纽特的信，信中提及他已经结婚，并且很有可能不会再回来斯卡曼德庄园。

结尾时，信上是这么写的："很抱歉，我依然不能放下那一部分，这对我们都是不小的困扰，因此我不会再回到庄园，我和我的爱人，一切安好。勿念。"

他当即买了车票赶到纽特所在的城市，循着信封上模糊的地址摸索到纽特的家。

应门的是一个中年男人，从穿着打扮来看，似乎是个老师。"你是？"对方露出疑惑的表情。"我来找纽特·斯卡曼德，我是他哥哥。"对方的眼神似乎有些不对，此时，另一道声音打断了他们。

"忒修斯？"卷发青年头发凌乱地跑下楼梯，他的袖口还挽在手肘以上，袖子上溅了几滴墨水。

然后他们坐在书房的茶桌旁，相顾无言。

玻璃杯里倒入了一些威士忌，两人喝着酒，却说不出一句话来。半晌，忒修斯才开口，"你真的不打算回去了？"

"是。"


	3. The Painting

纽特至少在麻瓜界也算游刃有余。

人人都知道这个大画家，纽特·斯卡曼德，他的《雨滴》在维罗马尔斯太太的画展上被一位神秘的富豪以一千万的价格买走。

这不过是个年纪轻轻，作品都没几幅的画家。

《雨滴》就像一个开端，人们逐渐认识到他们几乎差点错过一位艺术界的宝藏。

他忘记的东西以另一种方式归来，只是他不知道自己遇见了什么。

维罗马尔斯一家交友广泛，他们举办的宴会上不泛商界名流和艺术家们。这两伙人通常并不往来。

奥德利撇了撇嘴，从侍者那里拿了一杯香槟，"我似乎已经闻见了那股铜臭味，瞧瞧那些无礼粗俗的商人们，除了钱他们一无所有。"纽特从他手里接过酒杯，拍了拍他的肩膀，"你没必要这么苛刻，要知道无礼的人并不总是有钱人。""比如说？"奥德利挑起眉毛。"安德鲁·维吉尔。"他俩相视一笑，达成了一致。

安德鲁也是一位画家，他的自大和傲慢与他在绘画上的天赋不相上下。曾经在伦敦一场画展当中，一位并不认识安德鲁的游客评价对方的画作是"毫无意义的"，站在一旁的安德鲁当即表明了自己的身份，并声称这个游客"只配欣赏和她本人一样丑陋的事物。"

"我听到有人提到了我。"一个棕发高个的男人走过来，他的眼睛是翡翠一样的绿色，可惜那张俊美的脸上的表情却不怎么好。

纽特借着酒杯的遮挡，悄悄在奥德利耳边说道："完了，无礼的人听到了实话。"

奥德利忍不住笑起来，碍于安德鲁，他不得不憋着自己的笑意。

"斯卡曼德先生。"安德鲁挡在了纽特身前。

纽特只好换上一副假笑，彬彬有礼地举杯，"维吉尔先生，没想到会在这里看到你。"

奥德利见此情景，趁两人不注意，悄悄地走开了。大厅里的男男女女两两结伴，乐团奏起了音乐。这两人不得不向一旁的露台走去，把场地留给跳舞的人们。

"你似乎对我有些意见。"安德鲁靠着露台，绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着纽特，表情却带着一丝笑意。

纽特并不擅长处理这种情况，他的脸有点发红，额前的卷发也不能给他一丝安全感，在安德鲁的注视之下，他几乎有种无处可逃的感觉。

偏偏就在这个时候，他分心了，因为他察觉到在大厅里喧嚣的人群另一边，有一个人正在注视着他。

他转过脸，视线穿过人群，落在一个西装革履的男人身上。

"斯卡曼德先生？"安德鲁在叫他。

那个男人也转脸看到了他，他在对方眼里看到了一瞬间的震惊，一种莫名其妙的心悸令他后退了一步，然后他再次抬头去看，对方目不转睛地看着他，似乎正打算穿过人群来找他。他不能够确定对方是否认识他……或者说，如此急切是否是为了他。

但最终，男人没有走过来。下场曲子开始时纽特已经看不到对方了。

安德鲁怒气冲冲地站在他面前，脸几乎要贴上来，"斯卡曼德，你是为了哪位美人而把我晾在一边了呢？"

"我并没有打算要和你聊点什么，安德鲁，我们不是适合聊天的对象。"纽特匆匆搁下酒杯，他的酒只喝了一口。他现在急切想要找到那个男人——像是为了印证什么。

"维罗马尔斯太太，你认识那个穿着黑色西装，戴着眼镜的那个男人吗？"纽特看着对面聊天的男人，问起了身边的维罗马尔斯太太。

"哦，你是说忒修斯啊，他和我的丈夫有一些生意往来，是一个很聪明、有想法的年轻人。怎么问起他来了？"纽特摇摇头，"我觉得他有点熟悉。"维罗马尔斯太太笑起来，"之前他向我打听过你，他说他对你的好几幅画作都相当感兴趣，可惜之前的拍卖会他都错过了。"


End file.
